Is this real?
by NatsuSamiDragneel
Summary: Lucy has this nightmare that is becoming reality; the downfall is, in her nightmare, Natsu gets killed my Laxus. Does she save him? Read to find out! Sorry for shit title and summary


I was running up the stairs, my legs becoming weak, they felt like they were about to fall apart. I was cut everywhere, I could barely move. It hurt so bad I started to cry. My face hurt from my salty tears going into my wounds. Right when I was about to get to the top of the stair case the top of the stairs fell apart. I jumped as high as I could to get to the other side. I landed but a part of the floor broke and I started to fall. As I was falling I felt something soft and warm grab my arm and pulled me up, and started holding me in his arms. Comforting me, asking if I'm okay. I cried even harder, tightening my grip on the man's shirt. He picked me up bridal style and ran into the room. He slammed the door shut and layed against the door, crying on my forehead, telling himself to get a grip. I couldn't exactly tell who the man was since my eyes were blurry. I just stared. Without thinking I started the wipe off the mystery man's tears. We stared into eachothers watery eyes, he half smiled.

'I'm sorry.. I shouldn't be crying'

His smile was just so cute.

'Oh, no. Don't be sorry'

-He smiles, leans in, close to my face making it look like he was about to kiss me-

I closed my eyes and puckered my lips, but in a quick movement I opened my eyes only to see him smirk and giggle a little while laying his forehead against mine.

While kissing my forehead I felt my cheeks become a crimson red. That was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me, but I had to laugh as well.

But out of nowhere an explosion went through, blowing us away from our embrace, I hit the wall, my eye sight got even more blurry.

The last thing I saw was his body getting stabbed by Laxus.

I screamed and he looked at me, he said something but I couldn't here him. I stood there but then he said it again.

'I'll be okay just RUN! ', he said -coughing up blood-

I started running, trying to grab out my keys. But as I was running I tripped and fell, I tried getting back up but it seems Laxus already got me, his foot ontop of my head. I started to cry. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" he started summoning lighting..

LUCE! WAKE UP LUCE!

~Then it went black~

* * *

I jumped up from my slumber, burning hot and sweating like Natsu when he gets "fired up".

'That was such a weird dream.. who was the man with the sexy smile? Oh god, I'm so eagered to know! Dx'

I layed down on my bed placing my arms on my face getting upset.

I peeked to the corner to see a little dragon slayer staring at me smiling, he then screamed-

'LUCY! LUCY! WE HAVE A JOB TO DO!'

'Go away Natsu, I just woke up, your voice stings my ears'

~Secretly his voice in the morning is wonderful but if I didn't say something like I usually do he'll probably find out my feelings..~

Natsu: -grabs my feet and tries pulling me out of my bed-

'Well that's not very nice, don't you think?'

'Oh my god, Natsu. Okay. Just let me get dressed. ' I said in an annoyed voice

I got up and walked to my bathroom, half way taking my shirt off not thinking what I'm doing.

Natsu's P.O.V

I sat on her bed and started reading the job over and over again. 'Oh my god it sounds so fun! I can't wait'

I glanced up for a second to see Lucy half naked.

'Oh wow.. she's.. beautiful...'

'Wow.. wait... what the hell? She's my bestfriend. I can't think of her that way.. Dx'

But, I couldn't help but stare. Those amazing curves and fantastic ass, and huge titties of hers. If only I could get my hands on that. He shook his head and looked back down at the job hoping she didn't notice I was looking.

"stop it.. she's my bestfriend, stop thinking that way.. that's weird."

'So, what's our job about?', Lucy asked.

'Uhh.. Natsu?' She questioned him

"What the fuck am I doing? Say something..." Natsu thought, starting to panic

'Lucy, you're so beautiful today, 'Natsu stupidly replied back

'Hah.. thanks Natsu. That's very nice of you'

He smiled while looking down hating himself for that.

'Anywho, I'll explain on the way there, lets just go!' He grabbed her shoes and hand and started walking out the door

'We taking a train or what?..' Lucy implied.

'WHAT? WHY CAN'T WE WALK?' Natsu asked

'Natsu, seriously? No..' Lucy said

The thought just makes me sick as we started walking down to the train stop.

* * *

While walking to the train we met up with some friends. Lucy thought it'll be fun to bring everyone along. Sadly.. I just wanted it to be us two.. But whatever.

The whole team came along with us, Their names are Erza Scarlet, she is a S-class mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the strongest still active female, and one of the main members in Team Natsu. and Gray Fullbuster, an Ice-Make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu. And lastly, of course, Happy. My blue, dragon cat. He's my main partner, he's with me through everything.

But anyways~

'Give me the Job request papers', Said Gray with an irritated look

My thoughts go from irritation to hatred.

I handed him the paper weakly while laying on Lucy's lap, trying not to barf.

What a pain. He's always bossing me around, thinking he's better than me but I don't care at the moment, If I start anything with the prick, Erza will beat the shit out of me. Yes, it sounds like we hate eachother but we don't. I'm just grumpy because I only wanted to be with Lucy for this job.. Ugh..

Gray reads the Job= We have a terrible problem involving the dam next door, I dunno what's wrong with it but the water turns colors at a certain time at night, mostly red, yellow, and green. I go to investigate but when I do I always see something staring at me, something very scary, like a demon face. I can't tell what or who is doing this but I am willing to pay 500, 000 jewels and a magical key that goes along with it. I really appreciate your help. Thank you.

'A MAGICAL KEY! HELL YEAH. I'M ALL FIRED UP', Lucy said.

'Lucy, that's my line..' Natsu said

Lucy smiled and a little blushed while putting her arm behind her head. 'I know' she said, kinda embarrassed

I just gave her an evil stare then gave a small smirk afterwards to show I wasn't pissed.

'We're here', Erza said

We all got off and stared at the creepy house for a minute.

'Well, lets get going' Said yelled while running to the house.

Gray's P.O.V

'What a baka.. always in a hurry for things'

'Gray.. your clothes', Erza said.

I freaked out and ran behind a bush.

Why the fuck do I always strip? I got to get over this habit..

We all started following Natsu.

We knocked onto the ladies house.

'Ma'am, we are from fairy tail, we took your offer for the job you posted out to us. May we come in and ask some questions?', asked Lucy.

... No answer?

'Is she even home?' Asked Natsu

I just stood there watching Natsu trying to open the door and Lucy yelling at him to stop but then I saw Erza, so beautiful, just standing there looking at the two idiots. Her hair blowing in the wind. I felt like touching her silky hair but right when I was about too the door opened and Natsu fell in, right infront of the old lady who was about to open the door.

Thanks for the distraction Natsu xD

I smirked at Natsu's reaction. Seeing him freak out, apologizing and kissing her feet like she was the queen of Mognolia.

She let us in and started answering our questions, but I didn't pay much attention, I was just thinking of Erza and if I could have her for my own. Oh I wish.. I just.. want to tell her how I feel so badly.. I just.. want to tell her I love her..

* * *

We signed into a hotel just a mile away from the lady's house.

Natsu's P.O.V:

"Why is Gray acting so weird when he's around Erza? Yeah she's a scary beast but it's more like he's flying while around her.. like.. he loves her? Pff.. Whatever." Natsu's thought

The man brought us to our rooms. "YES! I'M WITH LUCY"  
And Gray is with Erza and Happy.

Hmm..

'Well goodnight everyone! Come on Lucy' I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room.

'What the hell Natsu? Why in such a rush?'

'Uh.. they were annoying me.. and.. I just wanted to go to bed' Natsu replied, not fully telling the truth

'Oh, alright.' 'Uh.. so.. who's sleeping where?'. Lucy asked

'Well, there's no couch and one bed, I guess I'll sleep on the floor', replied Natsu

'No. Just sleep on the bed with me' Lucy insisted

'Uhh.. okay' said Natsu, blushing majorly.

I went into the bathroom to change, I looked into the mirror.

'I have to control myself.. okay Natsu? She's my bestfriend, not my girlfriend..'

I grabbed my clothes and walked out, as I was doing so I accidently bumped into Lucy, our bodies touching, we looked into eachothers eyes. She blushed so cutely.

'I-I'm sorry' I moved out of the way.

'N-no don't be sorry. It was an accident' Lucy said while looking at the floor.

I smiled and hugged her tight.

'I'm so glad you're in my life Lucy. If you weren't, I wouldn't know what to do.'

She blushed even more and layed her head on my chest.

"Oh god, he's so sweet, and sexy . I just wanna be held all night in those arms of his" Lucy thought while laying on his rock hard chest

'I'll meet you in the bed, okay? ' Natsu said while doing that cute smile and his hand behind his head.

"That smile.. oh god.. it's the same as the man's smile in my dream.."

'U-um.. okay.. uhh.. I'll be quick'

And we parted..

[Erza, Gray, and Happy]

'Are you serious I have to share a bed with these two?' Happy said.

'Shut up cat, you can just sleep in the kennel' said Gray

Happy and Gray started yelling at eachother

'Both of you, shut up. I'm the only girl and I'm not complaining? ' replied Erza.

They both just stared in silence.

'I'll just go sleep on the floor' Happy said

'Fine by me' said both Erza and Gray

[Back to Natsu and Lucy]

I layed on the bed. Waiting for the Lucy to come back.

'What's taking so long?.. should I go check?

That's when I heard the bathroom door open. She was wearing a big t-shirt and panties. I started blushing.

Lucy came walking in. 'Sorry, I forgot my shorts at home. I hope this won't bother you'

'Nah, don't worry Luce' I said while trying to cover my face into my pillow.

"This is gonna kill me.. Dx"

I turned around to see her brushing her long, blonde hair.

I couldn't help but feel it, but instead I grabed her around the waist

She gasped at my mysterious grip then slightly blushed.

I looked into her eyes and she did the same back

'You're so beautiful' I told her

I kissed her and she replied the kiss, laying ontop of her I started to kiss onto her neck. Her lips let out a small moan. Her nails scratched my back so hard it made me bleed. I started to move my kisses down from her neck down to the bottom of her stomach. She arched her back. I started to take off the t-shirt. It seemed the job was easier for me, her bra was already off. I kissed her breast so passionately, sucking on her right nipple while rubbing her left.

Lucy's P.O.V

I squeezed my eyes shut. 'Oh my god. He's so yummy, and he's all mine for the night'

My eyes popped open so wide.. oh my god.. I just said that out loud..

He smirked and gave alittle chuckle.

I got so red I just wanted to fall asleep right there to end this torture.

He moved up to my ear and whispered, 'I didn't know you wanted me that badly.'

He said it in a seductive tone. My heart paced.

'I.. uh.. umm.. Natsu.. I'm not ready for this... like.. I'm not ready for sex.. '

Natsu lifted his head to look into her eyes.

'Oh. Okay Lucy' he said while smiling.

'Can I hold you then?'

Of course' I said, still embarrassed of my random outburst.

He held me in his arms. I cuddled up to his chest and he held me tightly and kissed my shoulder. We both drifted asleep right in a flash.

Erza's P.O.V:

I changed my clothes. I was wearing a blue tank top and some shorts.

I came out of the bathroom to see Gray with only boxers on laying on the bed, his back facing me.

I always see him in his boxers when he strips, yet this is very sexy to me..

He turned around to see me. 'Hey.' He said with a smile.

'Hey' I said, laying down next to him.

I shivered.

'Are you cold?' Asked Gray.

'Just alittle' I replied

He then wrapped his arms around me and gave me the blanket.

I could have sworn I blushed so bright red he could see it in the dark.

He giggled at me and kissed my cheek

'I never thought I'd see you blush, Erza.' Gray said, while smiling

'And I never thought you would cuddle me like this' Erza said  
'Ayee, people can changed..' Gray said, shrugging his shoulder  
'What you mean?' Asked Erza

He let go of me and got ontop of me looking into my eyes.

'Erza, I'm in love with you, I have been for the longest time. You're the one I want, you are an amazing, bad ass girl. I lo-

she just kissed him cutting him off.

'I love you too, Gray'

He was in shocked by her answer then just smiled and kissed her some more. He looked into her eyes. 'You're so beautiful, my fucking sexy badass princess' he giggled

She laugh, 'hell yeah I am'

She layed on his chest.

He whispers, 'goodnight, my love'

The last thing he heared before he fell asleep, 'I love you Gray.. goodnight'

* * *

I woke up to Lucy's head ontop of my chest. Her hair was so silky and soft and it smelt like Japanese Cherry Blossoms mixed with a scent of vanilla from the candles last night. Her face was a little pink on the cheeks and some pieces of her blonde hair laying across her soft, pale face. Wow, how lucky am I? I have a beautiful girl sleeping on me looking so peaceful.

She started waking up

I freaked out and pretended to be just waking up as well

'Ahh, Goodmorning Luce', Natsu said pretending to yawn.

Her eyes popped open so fast, realizing she was sleeping on her crush. She jumps up and rolls off the bed..

'Uhhh.. I.. I gotta pee.. One moment', Lucy said while running to the bathroom.

Natsu just sat there confused.

'Damn? She had to pee that badly?', Natsu replied while smirking knowing the real reason.

The little blue cat flew into the room to see Erza and Gray cuddling..

'What the.. uhh..' he flew to the two and shook Gray's leg

'Gray?..' he shook him again 'Gray wake up.. Erza? You awake? Guys! WAKE UP. We got a job to do!'

Happy started to freak out.

'NATSU!', Happy screamed while flying over to Natsu's room.

He slammed open the bedroom door to see Lucy against the wall and Natsu kissing on her.

'Uhh..' He stood there in shock

'Oh shit! Uhh.. Hey, Happy. ', Natsu said with his arm behind his head, smiling like crazy.

Lucy's face was so red she just ran to the bathroom.

'Umm.. okay.. well, Gray and Erza won't wake up! I tried to shake them but nothings happening!'

'Oh. I'll be there in a second, wait for me there?' Natsu said while he keeps glancing over to the bathroom.

'Aye sir!' Happy replied then flew off

Natsu walked over to the bathroom, 'Luce? You okay?'

She opened the door, still fully red.

-smirks- 'How cute are you?' Natsu said to her red soft face while he put both of his hands on her cheeks, leaning in for a kiss but stopped before they touched

'Lucy, I think I'm in love with you.. You're so beautiful and every time I see you my heart races. I always just want to hold you and kiss you, you're amazing, in and out. Lucy, will you please be my girlfriend? I couldn't last any longer.. I was gonna wait until we got home but.. I love you too much.. I just couldn't wait..'

Lucy stared in shock

'Soo, what do you say?' Natsu said, smiling like crazy

'Uhh..'

* * *

'Luce?..' Natsu said just staring at the girl in shock.

'Hey Fag, we gotta go do our mission', said Gray as he rudely barged in rubbing his sleepy eyes.

'Aye, I see Happy finally woke you up', Natsu said while smirking

Lucy got up and decided to get changed. 'I..I'll be back', She said, while feeling bad that she hasn't answered his question yet.

'Okay..', Natsu replied, feeling rejected and upset

Gray noticed their awkwardness towards eachother and decided to wait outside. 'Uhh. Yeah, I'll tell you about it later. I'm gonna wait outside' he gave off a wink to Natsu, but Natsu didn't catch what the wink was for, he just gave Gray a disgusted look.

'What the hell man' Natsu said

'Natsu, you're an idiot..' Gray said while walking out the door

Before Lucy can walk away Natsu grabbed her hand softly and pulled her towards him, hugging her so tightly, yet soft.. he blushed. 'Sorry..' he said, 'I shouldn't have put you in that position, that was unfair of me'  
Lucy grabbed his cheeks and kissed him on the lips, 'Yes, I'll be your girlfriend' next thing she knew it she was picked up and hugged so tightly she could hardly breathe 'Oh my god, Lucy! I'm so happy!' He said, he kissed her forhead.. her face became a crimson red.. but then, her eyes gotten wider like she saw a ghost or something.. ~While kissing my forehead I felt my cheeks become a crimson red.~  
Just like in my dream.. she thought to herself..

She looked up into Natsu's eyes.. 'I have to tell you something..' but then a loud explosion came and distracted both of them. They ran to the window to see nothing but fire and gas bombs going off.. Lucy started to freak out.. "oh god.. what's after the explosion?" She thought.

'NATSU! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE'

* * *

'What the hell' Natsu said, while looking out the window

'LETS GO' Lucy yelled.

'Lucy, what are you talking about?' Natsu said, 'I can just suck up this fire and we're okay'

'You can't do that, there's gas bombs you baka!' Lucy said eagered to get out.

'Natsu.. I need to tell you something' she grabbed his hands.  
'What is it?' He replied getting alittle worried, knowing something is bothering her

'I-'..

*BOOM* another explosion appeared but this time it blew half the hotel away

'NATSU!' Lucy screamed

'LUCY!' Natsu screamed

They both screamed eachothers names as they were blown away from eachothers embrace.

Her eye sight got blurry.. Just like her dream.

Natsu stood up and started fighting the man, but his mind was on Lucy. 'LUCY!' He punched Laxus with his fire in the face. 'Lucy! You okay?' Screaming out. Hoping she'll reply to him.

He couldn't see a thing from all the smoke and pieces of the building flying everywhere. He tried not breathing in the gas. 'Lucy! If you hear me! Don't breathe in the gas! Please Lucy!' His eyes got watery, trying not to cry from the fear of losing his girlfriend, he wipes off his tears. But then, out of nowhere, he felt a sting on the side of his back. He fell to the ground, noticing Lucy crying and staring at him. But them Laxus stabbed him in the back with his lighting bolts

'No Natsu! It can't end like this' she cries even harder, coughing from the gas. Her heart began to ache. She couldn't move, she was just stuck, feeling so weak and scared.

'Lucy...' Laxus pushed the blade further in, he gasp and coughed up blood. 'I'll be okay' he smiled. 'I won't let it end this way. Because, I love you to much to let it end this way.. I want you in my future, I always have.. And I'll make sure you are, Lucy.. Just do me a favor..'

She cries even more.. 'What is it? I'll do anything!'

'Run...' he said

'I can't Natsu.. I can't leave you.'

'Lucy! GOD DAMMIT! JUST RUN! Tell Gray and the others to leave back home and say that we can't take this offer. I'll meet you at my house. I promise, just please run..' his voice started to sound weak

'This is pathetic. ', Laxus said while kicking Natsu across the room

Lucy ran off, running to the others, tears falling off her cheeks, her legs feeling like they're about to collapse.

'Gray! Erza! Happy!' She screamed

'Lucy!' Gray grabbed her and hugged her. 'Are you okay?' He said, while wiping off her tears

She nodded her head no and held onto his shirt

'Where is Natsu?'

'He's.. he's in the building.. with Laxus. Laxus stabbed him in the back... We have to go home.. his orders'

'Fuck what he says! Lucy and Happy go into the boat and head home, we got this'

'But.. Gr-'

'NOW!' He said, grabbing Erza and running off.

Lucy grabbed Happy and ran to the boat

'Shouldn't we go help them!' Happy asked getting worried, tears falling down his cheeks

'I want too.. but.. my spirits.. some reason my keys won't work.. something happened.. but don't tell.. I'll figure out myself, now lets go back to Natsu's house, okay?' She said, with a weak smile. Trying to make Happy feel alittle better

But it didn't work. He frowned and said okay as they left back home.

* * *

It's been two days since that last job. But I haven't left his apartment. I haven't eaten, I haven't slept, I haven't even went to the guild.. I just been waiting.. waiting for him to return..

'Lucy..' Happy said.. 'I'm sure Natsu is alright.. he's always okay..' he starts to tear up 'I mean.. he's Natsu, right? He'll come through that door any minute now.. I promise. But for now. We should go get something to eat.. I'm starving' Happy insisted, trying not to cry.

'How could you even think of food, Happy?..' Lucy said, sounding really sad. 'HE COULD BE DEAD!' She screamed out, starting to cry really hard.

'Lucy, please don't cry' Happy said, starting to cry as well.

Lucy grabbed Happy and starting crying with him, hugging him so tightly. 'I'm sorry Happy.. I shouldn't have yelled'

'It's okay Lucy..' Happy said

Then they heard the door slowly open...

They stopped crying, looking at the door.

Gray walked in.. Lucy looked down at the floor, tears ran down her face. 'Hey Gray..'

'Bitch why you cry?' Gray asked, while smirking

She looked up to see Natsu leaning against Gray in bandages.

Natsu looked at her smiling. 'I'm home Luce'

'NATSU!' She jumped up and hugged Natsu so tightly

'Ow ow ow..' Natsu said, in pain.

Lucy kissed his lips and loosened her grip. 'Sorry..'

'Natsu!' Happy flew to him and hugged him as well.

Gray smiled. 'I'll leave y'all alone.' He walked away with Erza

'You stayed here this whole time?' Natsu asked Lucy

'Of course, this is where we said we'll meet, wasn't it?'

'I love you so much Lucy' he kisses her gently for a long time

'And I you' Lucy managed to say while kissing her mate.

'Happy, I missed you buddy!' Natsu said, giving happy a squeeze

Happy gave him a hug as well.

As they were hugging she finally found out who the man In the dream was. She smiled. 'and I couldn't ask for anything better' she whispered to herself.

'So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?' Natsu said, while grabbing her hand and sitting on the bed.

'Well.. I had this dream'

THE END


End file.
